Truth or Dare? PJO And Hunger Games
by WOLVESOfHadesArtemis
Summary: A deep truth or a risky dare? Katniss, Peeta, and the main characters of PJO and HOO experience the fun of truth or dare. WARNING: Katniss and Peeta are crazy. *Devil grin*
1. Chapter 1

Hiya,

Were makin' a Truth or Dare FanFic. It's A Hunger Games And HOO mix.

Its on the way...Wish us luck!

L8r,

-WOLVESOfHadesArtemis


	2. Now we play REAL

**Me: who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Leo, Percy, Jason, Frank: MEEE! MEEE!**

**Me: Dunno who to choose! How bout u Thalia?**

**Thalia: ... Uhh sure whatever.**

**Thalia: WOLVESOfHadesArtemis doesn't own PJO, HOO or The Hunger Games**

Thalia's P.O.V

I was walking to my cabin when I crashed into Nico.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't see you there."

"It's fine I was looking for you anyway."

"Oh soo, what's on your mind?"

"I was thinking we should gather up some of our friends and play Truth or Dare."

I grinned, "Why not."

Soon enough, we were walking to Percy's cabin.

We knocked. Then Percy peeked out.

"Do you wanna join our game of Truth or Dare?"

Percy P.O.V

Thalia and Nico were behind my door, they asked me to play truth or dare.

Of course I would join their game of truth or dare!

"Sure! I'd love to join, and also did you know that Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are visiting camp today? We can have more players."

"I'm pretty sure their crazy." Said Nico and Thalia in unison.

"Whatever, we'll have more players."

* * *

Thalia's P.O.V

So after we got everyone to meet in my cabin, we sat in a circle and started the game.

I went first (Because I'm so awesome)

"Piper, Truth or Dare?"

Piper looked like she was considering the pros and cons of a dare, at last I think she didn't want to look like a scaredy-cat so she said "Dare"

I grinned like Cheshire Cat. **(It's in Alice in Wonderland, if that's how you write the movie name)**

"I dare you to flirt with Butch, in the Iris cabin."

Everyone in the game laughed.

Piper's P.O.V

I wasn't scared, I stood up, turned around and smiled at them, and ran towards the Iris cabin.

**END OF CHAPTER 2! Yeah, hope you like it, and review. I will try to make longer chapters since this was only the first chapter. See you all later!**

**~WOLVESOfHadesArtemis**


	3. Katniss can still shoot

**Hi guys, now I am writing another chapter for the book, but first things first, who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**All boys except Nico: Pick Us!**

**All girls: Nope! boys are too stupid.**

**Me: I'm choosing a boy this time, hmmm so many to choose**

***Nico walks by***

**Me: Nico! Say the disclaimer!**

**Nico: uh ok...WOLVESOfHadesArtemis does not own PJO, HOO or The hunger Games**

Piper's P.O.V

So I was going to the Iris cabin when Leo stopped me.

"What are you doing here" I asked kind if annoyed.

"I'm making sure your doing it, and I'm gonna video tape it on my newest invention, The LeoCamera2000" said Leo as he pulled out a huge bronze camera with over a hundred buttons. One button can even tie your shoes.

"uh fine." I said

I started walking up the 2 steps that led to the Iris cabin. I glanced back and saw Leo giving me thumbs up. I rolled my eyes _typical Leo_

I knocked.

And Butch opened the door.

"Hi what's up Piper?" he asked.

"We needa talk." I said nervously

"Ok come in." He said.

I walked in. One word: RAINBOWS. The cabin was filled with colorful pictures of rainbows. "So I heard you were single." I said, using charmspeak.

"Uuh, I'm dating Nyssa..."

I cut him off, "Stop with the talking, meet me after dinner k?"

"Wait... A moment" He looked confused for a moment and then turned furious. "Are you flirting with me?" He asked.

"N.. no" I said with a scared voice.

"GET OUT!" He yelled so hard that I ran put of the cabin in a millisecond. Not long after I got kicked out, I noticed my hair was turning purple. Very dark purple.

I vas walking back when Leo stopped me. "Nice going beauty queen!" I noticed that he was trying hard not to laugh, so I just ignored him and walked past him.

When I went inside the cabin I slammed the door shut. Then I heard a loud 'OW!' Hazel immediately got up. "LEO ARE YOU OK?" She said as she opened the door to see a fainted Leo.

"Just drag him inside." I said.

Hazel sighed, and dragged him back to his spot which was next to Percy.

"Your turn." Said Percy.

I turned to Katniss.

"Katniss, truth or dare?"

Katniss P.O.V

I wasn't gonna be a wimp, so I said dare. "Dare" I said without hesitating.

Piper just grinned and grinned. **(katniss and peeta are still crazy just not in their pov)**

"I dare you to shoot an arrow at Clarisse, and tell her it was an accident."

"Wow, Clarisse huh, she doesn't sould scary, she sounds like a wimp." I said.

But boy I was wrong.

* * *

I got up and walked to the arena. The Ares cabin was practicing their sword fighting. I went in the middle of the arena. And I turned to face Clarisse.

"Oh look who's here, loser plant!" Laughed Clarisse, but she didn't know what was coming up. I pulled out my bow and quiver.

"What r u gonna do huh?! Hit me with your bow?" She fell to the ground laughing. Then I noticed a spot on her leg where there was no armor.

_This is gonna be so easy _I said to myself.

Clarisse, who was stilled on the ground laughing, looked up with my bow loaded.

Then I let the arrows fly.

The arrow sank deep in her skin. She wailed in pain.

"Why'd you do that, you freak? I'm gonna kill you!" She screamed. The whole Ares cabin stared at me in horror.

"Sorry Clarisse, it was an accident." I said in my sweetest voice. Then I ran into the woods With Clarisse chasing me. After a while I lost her, and I started to walk back to CHB.

I reached to the cabin in no time. I opened the door and saw everyone laughing. I already who I am gonna dare...


	4. Poor Nico

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews, keep checking our story! Haha, but first the disclaimer.**

**All boys: ME MEEE**

**Me: hmmm dunno who to choose.**

***Percy makes puppy dog eyes***

**Me: *sigh* Percy do the disclaimer**

**Percy: WOLVESOfHadesArtemis does not own PJO or The hunger games.**

Katniss P.O.V

I already know who I'm gonna dare. Peeta.

I walked in the cabin, everyone was laughing.

"Shut up guys, I'm daring now." Then everyone went quiet.

"Peeta, truth or Dare?"

He gave the most craziest grin.

"Truth"

I looked at him, shocked, he was one of the winners of the Hunger Games and he chooses TRUTH? Fine Peeta be that way.

"Who would you rather kill? Piper, or Hazel?"

Peeta looked scared, a bead of sweat raced down his forehead. He gulped.

"Piper" he said in a squeaky voice.

Jason gasped and stood up. But Percy and Frank caught his arms and told him that he was forced to choose.

Now it was Peeta's turn.

Peeta P.O.V

Hahaha, it was my turn. Who should I dare? I thought to myself. ANNABETH!

I turned to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?"

She was a daughter of Athena, so she was smart and chose the smart answer. "Dare." She said.

I gave a little laugh, "Your gonna kill me." I said to her. I scooted towards her and whispered the dare in her ear.

Her eyes widened. "WHAT!"

"You have to do it". I reminded her.

So she stood up and started singing 'I'm a barbie girl' In the worlds most annoying voice, and every once in a while, she would wink at us.

After she was done, everyone burst out laughing, except for Percy who was clapping and smiling. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

_2 minutes later_

It took two minutes for everyone to calm down. Eventually she called out.

"Frank, truth or dare?"

Frank P.O.V

What kind of a boy chooses dare? Well me.

"Dare" I said with a hint of nervousness in my voice.

"I dare you to go to Chiron and start a conversation about Winnie the Pooh."

If I could be as red as a tomato, I would be that red right now.

I got up and walked out the door with everyone else following me. Chiron was at the Big house so we walked over there.

When we arrived I was nervous.

"Chiron may I talk to you, it's serious." I said.

"Sure why not Zhang, I have made fresh lemonade!" **(BTW I LOVE LEMONADE!)**

Frank and Chiron sat on the porch while the rest of the players hid behind a bush.

"So what's on your mind Frank?"

"You know Micky Mouse and the Clubhouse right?" I asked

"Uuh no but..." I cut him off.

"It sucks but Winnie the Pooh rocks!"

"Uuh..."

"Have you seen the last episode? It was so awesome!" I said with excitement. **(I haven't ever watched Winnie the Pooh so don't judge) **

"Frank are you alright?" Chiron asked.

"Chiron, I am PERFECTLY fine, in fact, I haven't been better!"

Chiron just STARED

"Whatcha staring at? Just go back into the big house and watch Winnie the Pooh! Oh and I also recommend Donald Duck." I said while crossing my arms.

"Well that was a nice chat, see you later at the...will you please excuse me... Thank you... Now bye."

Finally I turned around, and saw laughing their heads off.

I huffed and I puffed and I asked NICO

"Nico, you've been silent, Truth or dare?"

He gave me a death glare, and a chill went down my spine.

"Truth." He said.

Nico P.O.V

I chose truth, I was not taking a dare after what he went through.

"Aww come on Angel take dare!" He whined.

"FINE! DARE!" I screamed.

"Uuh ok... I dare you to wear a pink feather boa and a plastic pink princess crown, and go up to the Aphrodite girls and say, 'I'm so fabulous!"

Percy chuckled.

So I borrowed a feather boa and a plastic pink princess crown from Piper.

I walked up to the Aphrodite cabin.

I knocked. I was nervous.

Drew answered. She looked shocked, then I said in a girly voice, "I'm so fabulous!" While flipping my hair with a stupid smile.

A bunch of other Aphrodite children stared at me.

"Bye!" I managed to squeak.

I ran back, FURIOUS.

I know the perfect person to dare.

Leo Valdez.

**WOOOOO! I know you want to continue! And so do I! But until next time! **

**~WOLVESOfHadesArtemis**


	5. Ooh! Hot Stuff!

**Hi readers! Here's another chapter. Want to read more? Ok here it goes...HAHA! Did you forget the disclaimer? I think u did! U didn't? Ugh fine. I GOT MY EYES ON U!**

**Me: I'm sure Annabeth, Piper or Hazel want to do the disclaimer.**

**All three girls: Yeah me!**

**All three girls turn to face each other and start screaming and doing some sissy fighting.**

**Me: Uh anyone?**

**Thalia: Me, I'll do the disclaimer.**

**Me: Yay!**

**Thalia: WOLVESOfHadesArtemis does not own PJO or The hunger games.**

Nico P.O.V

I was running back to the Zeus cabin ripping my princess crown and feather boa off of me. Oh, Leo Valdez was gonna regret his choice.

I ran to the door.

And everyone was laughing.

"WTF PPL! STOP OR I WILL RAISE THE DEAD AN COMMAND THEM TO KILL YOU!" I screamed that so loud, that probably Chiron would've heard that.

Leo P.O.V

Nico Di Angelo, The ghost king, didn't like to be laughed at. On the other hand, I'm like a hot bad boy on the spot, and I do things for entertainment.

Anyways, he was gonna choose someone by now.

Nico cleared his throat, and murmured a few thanks to us, and finally started.

"Ok Hot stuff, Truth or dare?"

THAT clearly meant me. I smirked.

"Dare death breath." I said while he glared at me, but the glare quickly turned into a thin smile.

"I dare you to gather up the whole camp in front of the big house while your on the roof. Then after everyone is there, you set yourself on fire and jump of the roof yelling 'flame on!' And while your flying, try to hold on to a branch, oh and get down by yourself."

I gaped. No one knew about my fire except the seven, plus Nico and Katniss and Peeta. (in this story the rest of the camp doesn't know about Leo's curse.)

Fine Nico be that way. I forced a smile and went outside.

* * *

After 6 minutes, the whole camp was in front of the big house, including Mr. D and Chiron.

"Hi everyone I'm a son of Hephaestus, and there is something you don't know about me!" I said while trying to balance on the roof.

The girls giggled while the boys chuckled.

I set my hand out to the crowd, and flames started dancing on my palm.

Right after my hands set of fire, the crowd gasped. They immediately started to panic, especially some Athena girls and campers from the Hephaestus cabin. The rest of the camp oohed and aahed.

Then finally I set the rest of my body on fire, which got more attention.

I took a few steps back and ran full speed. And I leaped screaming, "FLAME ON!"

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion, when I looked down, I saw campers gaping, I looked back up and saw a tree, and I was 5 inches away, 4 inches away, 3 inches away, 2 inches away, 1 inch away, and SMACK! I hit the tree.

BUT I managed to get hold of a branch.

Campers started laughing.

After about ten minutes, I was finally on solid ground. I walked to the Zeus cabin, and saw everyone trying to make Percy and Annabeth kiss.

I stood at the doorway, watching.

"Come on Annabeth! Kiss your boyfriend!" Said Piper.

"Come on Kelp-For-Brains! Kiss Annabeth!. She is your..." Percy cut Thalia off.

"I don't like kissing in public!"

I cleared my throat. And all eyes were on me.

"Why r u guys trying to make them kiss?"

"It was a dare from Jason." Said Percy.

"YOU CONTINUED WITHOUT ME?" I literally screamed!

"Sorry, it's your turn Leo." Said Annabeth.

I huffed.

And turned to Hazel.

"Hazel truth or dare?"

Hazel P.O.V

Sammy asked me, no no, I mean Leo.

"Um, truth?"

Leo looked disappointed.

"I want you to choose dare, truth or dare?"

Ugh. "Dare." I mumbled.

He immediately brightened up.

He whispered the dare in my ear.

I felt my face get hot.

Frank looked worried

But I got up anyways, and walked to the Hecate cabin.

* * *

After I got there, with the others following, I motioned them to go hide.

I knocked.

A girl, who looked like 15 came out. She had Maroon colored Converse, black ripped jeans, a nice loose violet shirt, and wavy brown hair along with nice dark purple eyes.

"Hi, how can I help you?" She asked.

" Z! NOW I KNOW MY A B C's! NEXT TIME WONT YOU SING WITH ME!" I screamed that at the top of my lungs while doing some little hand gestures. While I sang, the girl winced a couple of times.

"Bye!" I managed to squeak.

I called for the players, none of them came.

I looked back at the Zeus cabin and saw people.

If I could, I'd probably have fire blowing out of my nose.

I stormed to the Zeus cabin, thinking of my next victim.

JASON GRACE!

**So did you like the chapter? Please don't write any hurtful comments... anyways, sorry if it took long to wait... I will update soon! **

**~WOLVESOfHadesArtemis**


	6. SUPAMAN!

**HO HO HO! I am back! So how's it going? I'm fine just one thing, I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I have been busy...anyways... HA! THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: So anyone?**

***Hazel about to speak***

**Annabeth: *cuts Hazel off* WOLVESOfHadesArtemis DOES NOT OWN PJO OR THE HUNGER GAMES!**

**Hazel: HEY**

** Me: Let's just get on with the chapter.**

Jason P.O.V

No, no no no.

Me Jason Grace, the son of the king of the gods, one of the praetors, hasn't been asked the simple question, _TRUTH OR DARE!_

Can u believe that? Well I CAN'T!

We where running back to the Zeus cabin fast, ditching Hazel.

I know this was a bad idea! I'm supposed to act and be the LEADER!

We all spilled into the Zeus cabin, laughing...well I was fake laughing.

_Few Minutes Later_

* * *

The silence broke when Hazel came bursting through the doors.

She glared at Frank, poor Frank, he froze at her metallic glare.

"So r we gonna continue or what?" Said Leo, breaking the silence.

"Fine." Hazel huffed.

Her eyes darted around the room, left to right to...ME!

"Hey, I think I found the perfect person!" She grinned at me.

"Jason, truth or dare?"

ME! SHE CHOSE MEEEEE! BEAT IT BUTTER BOY! Wait...what?

My mind was going crazy.

"U think I'm gonna choose truth? Well I choose DARE!" Then I turned to Peeta and said, "BEAT IT BUTTER BOY!" But in return I got a couple of confused looks and one glare.

God, I think the phrase, BEAT IT BUTTER BOY! Will be stuck in my head for the rest of my life.

"Good." Said Hazel in an evil voice.

"I dare you to take Thalia..." And the rest she whispered in my ear, I glanced at Thalia, she had a curious look.

After Hazel was done, I had only sighed. Today was my last day alive. **(P.S. The Hunters of Artemis r at camp)**

"Come Thalia, let's go."

Thalia P.O.V

Why out if all if these ppl I have to be chosen!

Ugh...ITS ALWAYS ME!

Besides, this is Jason's dare, not mine!

So, now we were walking in the forest...OH MY GODS!

WE WERE HEADING TOWARDS THE HUNTERS TENTS!

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What's wrong Thals?" Asked Jason.

"I don't think this is such a good idea brother." I said with a shaky breath.

"It will be fine." He said

30 seconds passed, and Jason looked confused.

"What is it Jason?" I said with a sigh

"Which tent is Artemis in?" Said Jason

WHAT HE WANTS TO SEE ARTEMIS?!

I gulped, "That one."

He skipped towards the tent and went in.

I followed. He was D.E.A.D

Artemis looked a Jason with confusion.

"Artemis, I need to ask u something." He started.

"What is it boy?" Asked Artemis with a hint or frustration.

"Can u please make me immortal so then u and me could go to the beach and ride on beautiful silver horses, and in the afternoon we could hug and tell each other secrets!"

Artemis fumed,"BOY! THATS IT! NO ONE TALKS LIKE THAT TO THE GODDESS OF ... U KNOW WHAT? ILL JUST TURN U INTO A JACKOLOPE!"

Jason curled into a ball and pleaded to not be turned into a jackolope.

But then I chimed in. "Artemis! Please don't turn him into a jackolope! We were just playing truth or dare, and Hazel dared Jason to say this to u!"

Artemis squinted. "Ur telling the truth." She turned to Jason. "Only this time boy." Then she flashed away.

We ran towards the Zeus cabin.

Jason P.O.V

So we ran towards the Zeus cabin.

So finally we arrived. I know who I'm gonna dare.

Peeta Mellark.

I searched for the bread boy, and I spotted him.

He smirked.

He knew I was gonna choose him.

"Peeta, or also know as, THE BOY WITH THE BREAD! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" He answered.

Peeta P.O.V

"Dare!" I said

Jason smirked.

"I dare you to sing You belong with me by Taylor swift infront of Mr. D!"

I felt my face get hot. "Fine"

* * *

I arrived at the big house, with Mr. D in front of me.

And then I started.

_"Your on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset._

_She's going off about something that you said._

_'Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do..._

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night._

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never, know your story like I do._

_But she wears shorts skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain, and I'm on the bleachers._

_Dreaming 'bout the day, when you wake up and find that what your looking for, has been here the whole time._

_if you could see that I'm the one who understands you,_

_been here all along,_

_so why can't you see, you belong with me, you belong with me._

_Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be._

_laughing on the park bench thinking to myself, hey isint this easy, _

_and uve got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_i haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down._

_U say ur fine I know u better than that,_

_hey whatcha doin with a girl like that?_

_But she wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_shes cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_dreaming 'bout the day, when you wake up and find, that what your looking for, has been here the whole time._

_if you could see that I'm the one who understands u, _

_been here all along_

_so why can't you see, you belong with me, _

_standing by and waiting at ur back door,_

_all this time how could u not know baby..._

_You belong with me, you belong with me._

_I remember u drivin' to my house, in the middle of the night,_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when u know ur 'bout the cry_

_And I know ur favorite songs and u tell me 'bout ur dreams, think I know where u belong,_

_think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands u,_

_been here al along_

_so why can't you see, you belong with me_

_standin by and waiting at ur back door_

_All this time how could u not know baby_

_you belong with me_

_you belong with me_

_you belong with me_

_have you ever thought just maybe_

_you belong with me,_

_you belong with me." _

Dionysus looked at me confused, and restrained me with grape vines.

"Get out of my face Mellark."

I gulped and ran back to the Zeus cabin.

Here I come Piper Mc Lean

**End of chapter! Anyways hope u enjoyed it, It took a while to write this, we would like ideas for truths or dares, if you have one, plz let us know by writing a rewrite about ur Truth/Dare. We will update soon!**

**~WOLVESOfHadesArtemis**


End file.
